Miyami Konozami
Name: Miyami Konozami Titles: Blue Demon, Mad gunner, Silent sea serpent. Age: 20 Height: 5'7 Weight: unknown Birthplace: Konozami shrine, japan Current Residence: GDF base Occupation: Military warrior, undercover agent, caretaker and friend of Sadie Abilities: Gunslinger, weapons user/ conjurer, super fighting techniques. Relationships: Sadie - Best Friend, Gena - Fellow friend, Elena - friends in battle,rivals, Fukou - her pet, Techno - Athletic friend, Sergei - dating partner, Mayuki and Renki - comrades in arms, Gunscout: - unlikable partner Seth: - Friendship in-arms MGM: - Boss Anelia Solrane - encountered friend Touhou Canon Fujiwara No Wara - partner for picking on Kaguya Houraisan Reimu Hakurei - Rival Marisa Kirisame - Rival Biography Apparently, the member of the Konozami clan, she and her sister Mie are the only members in the household, The Konozami clan was the most powerful clan during the feuds between the families, until one night, an assault on the household was launched, the konozami clan fell to the enemies during that unexpected attack, the parents of Miyami and Mie told their trusted servant, to help them escape and away from the danger. Years of training after the traumatic event from her childhodd self made Miyami tough, hard, and powerful for the harsh challenges down the road, she shows no compassion towards the weak who were picking on the helpless, namely at her school, she fights those who are bullying the weak, and has a cold, emotionless stare in battle, She's not like any of the open minded students at her school or any of the people she encounters, chooses not to get involved in several activities. One day, during her strolls, she encountered Sadie from a truck that was carrying unknown items to a destination, after a crash, she found Sadie unconsious and decided to take her to safety, It was then Sadie was grateful and joyful that she encountered someone as nice as Miyami, Miyami asked where she came from and why she was in a truck and those guys were taking, Sadie says she has no idea why she was in truck, or any recollection as though why she was there, eventually, the captors attack Miyami and try to take Sadie back to whereever she was being taken, Miyami decides to fight them, it becomes a hard fight to get Sadie back, when Miyami was in a pinch, Sadie activated her power upon seeing Sadie in danger and fought back against her captors and Miyami teamed up to fight off the captors, then they retreated. Sadie was eternally greatful to Miyami's action of bravery and promised she would be her best friend forever no matter the cost, it was then the organization known as the GDF, appeared in the scene before Miyami, upon seeing Miyami's actions against the captors, it was then that she was welcomed aboard the team, as an agent, and Sadie came with Miyami. Miyami now works for the GDF as a warrior, and a agent, she also did training in the mountains where she perfect her skills and learned techniques from several masters, when she came to gensokyo onboard the GDF, she expected that she would find unusual enemies, namely the youkai and other beings that inhabit it, she prepared for the worst in the eclipse war, the arrival of the witches and the incoming evil that takes place in gensokyo. also taking care of Sadie, since Sadie has a childish nature. Explanation of Abilities: *As a gunslinger, she tends to it her mark depending on which she can use, her standard Handguns can be pulled in 0.04 seconds faster than normal, despite the fact the fact than she has to change weapons on the fly. *When using an AK-47, mobility is limited when it comes to firing, but can be used as a inplement to block battering attack like axes, iron bars , etc. autofire tends to slow her speed when firing. *Her machete is used during close ranged battles, using it like a katana, she shows no mercy when using it. *She has a portable subspace storage in her pants where she can drag out weapons, armor and power-ups. *She has special customizable cartridge-tags that can be inserted in her assualt rifle, the tags contain the power to paralyze, sleep, poison, confuse and sleep enemies upon it's balst radius, some tags contain healing charges, others stat-boosting effects. *Her speed get's doubled if her hair is in ponytail, her down puts her in regular speed. during air battles, she lets the flow of the wind boost her aerodynamic abilities for combo to be landed on. In underwater battles, she tend to have limited mobility as herself, oddly enough, thanks to Renki and Mayuki, she is able to become a mermaid for accelerated speed, but it only lasts for an hour, during her training, she had time to train her lungs to hold her breath for 20 minutes, mobility might decrease her air limit. Trivia * Her outfit is based from Caren from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, caren wears this outfit in her land forme. *Her thing of using guns is similar to Anarchy Panty from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, minus the fact she has no interest in men like Panty does. *Her cool attitude might have been based on Yumi from the cartoon Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, where her style is cool and punk rock. Sadie's style might be based from Ami's style. Category:MegaGundamMan